


Боггарты

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боггарты бывают разными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боггарты

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Драббл написан на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды Neville Longbottom 2016  
> 2\. Бета: КП

Огромная змея ползла навстречу Невиллу, и если бы он не был уверен, что несколько месяцев назад собственноручно срубил ей голову, то мог бы и запаниковать. Но Невилл твёрдо знал, что Нагайна, как и её хозяин, мертвы, и единственный способ ей появиться в Хогвартсе — это стать чьим-то боггартом. Поэтому спокойно продолжил свой путь, готовый в любой момент услышать: «Ридикулус!». Но змея всё ползла и ползла: медленно, будто напоказ, извиваясь кольцами и позируя. В тусклом свете фонарей её лоснящееся тело блестело и отбрасывало ужасающей величины тени на старинный камень стен, а заклинания всё не раздавалось.

«Неужели по мою душу?» — подумал Невилл, вытаскивая палочку, и прибавил шагу. С боггартом он сталкивался лишь раз, на уроке Защиты, когда учился на третьем курсе. Тогда его боггарт превратился в профессора Снейпа. Снейпа Невилл уже сто лет не боялся, а могут ли боггарты менять форму — не помнил. Он представил, что в его руках меч Гриффиндора, и замахнулся им на змею, но она осыпалась к его ногам ворохом конфетных фантиков. Они всё прибывали и прибывали — по щиколотку, по колено… 

…Перед глазами замелькали вспышки Круцио… Мунго… Мама, с безмятежной улыбкой протягивающая Невиллу очередной фантик… Отец, уставившийся на сына пустыми глазами… Вновь Круцио, Круцио, Круцио… Перекошенное от злобы лицо Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, сменившееся сначала на лицо Амикуса, а потом Алекто Кэрроу, — и фантики Невиллу уже протягивают Луна и Джинни…

Невилл вздрогнул и чуть не выронил палочку, но в следующий миг пришёл в себя и, представив, как фантики кружатся в хороводе, воскликнул:

— Ридикулус!

С громким щелчком боггарт исчез. Невилл облегчённо вздохнул, заковыристо выругался и по раздавшемуся сзади не то смешку, не то всхлипу понял, что в коридоре он не один. Резко обернувшись, он увидел в нише рядом с рыцарскими доспехами вжавшегося в стену профессора Снейпа. Тот был бледен сильнее обычного и обеими руками держался за шею. На мгновение Невиллу показалось, что рана профессора открылась, а между пальцев сочится кровь, — и Снейп, по всей видимости, подумал так же, — но, внимательнее приглядевшись, понял, что это игры подсознания. Подойдя ближе, он убрал руки Снейпа от шеи, убедился, что они чистые, и тихо, почти шёпотом, сказал:

— Профессор, вам надо в Больничное крыло. Успокоительное зелье…

— Мне надо огневиски, — ответил Снейп, — хорошую порцию. 

Голос его звучал глухо, взгляд был рассеянным, а жилка на виске пульсировала. Невилл подумал, что профессор близок к обмороку, но возражать не решился.

— Я вас провожу, — безапелляционно заявил он. — Мало ли что…

Снейп усмехнулся.

— Ну, проводите… 

Некоторое время они шли в полном молчании, но мысли их явно крутились где-то рядом. Уже подойдя к кабинету зельеварения, Снейп внимательно посмотрел на Невилла и сказал:

— Вам бы тоже не мешало расслабиться. 

Он снял охранные заклинания с двери кабинета и пригласил Невилла войти. Тот замялся на пороге. Снейп некоторое время наблюдал за его сомнениями, а потом с усмешкой спросил:

— Или вы не пьёте?

Невилл почувствовал, что уши его запылали, а по щекам начал разливаться румянец. И взгляд Снейпа — пронзительный, изучающий — смелости не добавлял. 

— Ну же, Лонгботтом, не мнитесь, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. 

Невилл выдохнул и решительно шагнул в кабинет.

— Пью.


End file.
